Roboflesh
Roboflesh is a villain from the stop-motion TV show Action League Now! He appears in the episode that is named after him. Role The Flesh is working out by lifting tuna cans 100 times. Afterwards, he admires his reflection on a toaster. The Flesh is suddenly distracted by the smell of something delicious. Following the smell, he finds a deviled egg inside an open lunchbox. He climbs into the lunchbox without thinking. Suddenly, it closes and traps him. The lunchbox is locked by an evil person who is known only as The Mayor. He reveals his latest plan: to replace The Flesh with an evil duplicate called Roboflesh. Meanwhile, the rest of the Action League is at a parade honoring them as the greatest superheroes in the world. They're early because no one is attending the parade. The Chief then asks where's The Flesh. The Mayor, who is watching from a distance, assures the Action League that The Flesh is coming. He presses a button on a remote control which causes Roboflesh to appear. Back in the kitchen, the real Flesh tries to escape from the lunchbox. He bounces it across the kitchen, outside the house, and into the road. A car runs over the lunchbox and squashes it. The Flesh breaks free and thanks the driver. Without warning, he is run over by another passing car but he manages to survive. Back at the parade, Meltman sees Roboflesh holding a cinder block and mistakes him for the real Flesh. He tells Roboflesh to climb aboard the parade float. Instead, Roboflesh tosses the cinder block towards the float and onto the Action League. The Mayor then uses his remote to pilot Roboflesh towards Stinky Diver who is impressed by the stunt. Roboflesh tosses Stinky and laughs. The real Flesh appears and tries to save the rest of the Action League. The league is unable to tell the difference between Roboflesh and the real Flesh. In order to determine the difference, The Chief asks the real Flesh and Roboflesh for the Action League password. They both guess "Deviled Egg" which isn't the correct password. The Mayor is annoyed by all of the talking. He uses his remote to make Roboflesh punch the real Flesh before they engage in a battle with each other. The battle which takes places on a barbecue, a cactus, and in a swimming pool. The battle ends up at the top of a blender inside the kitchen. The real Flesh starts to loss his strength much to The Mayor's delight. Thundergirl wishes there were some way to tell the real Flesh apart from Roboflesh. Stinky Diver suddenly has an idea. He says "Hey, stupid!" and the real Flesh responds. Stinky is now able to tell the real Flesh apart from Roboflesh. He fires a spear at Roboflesh which knocks it into the blender where it is cut into many pieces. After the battle ends, the Action League arrests The Mayor and resumes their parade. Appearance Roboflesh is nearly identical to the real Flesh. He is distinguishable by his robotic voice and the bolts on his body. Despite that notion, the Action League is still unable to tell him apart from the real Flesh. Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Minion Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Deceased